he lye there
by oliviaz28
Summary: he lye there, transformed... waiting. He longed for something he didn't know. they were meant to be. nothing can be explained. summary i bad : . SasuNaru warning yaoi and anthro themes.
1. Chapter 1

He lye, in a prolonged sleep. He longed for something unknown… they were destined to meet.

He lye there, in frozen sleep, the result of a cryogenic induced coma. His delicate eye lids closed in sound slumber. Tubes and needles stuck out of his pale skin. He shifted slightly in the jelly like substance he was suspended in, inside of the egg like machine that was keeping him alive, and his muscles toned. The iron helmet kept his blonde hair out of sight. His naked body was curled into a fetal position.

The first thing that caught your eye wasn't the fact that he was in a chamber or lab of some sort, it was the fact that the had tails… lots of them, nine to be exact, and if it wasn't for the helmet, you would be able to see long fluffy fox ears.

Uzumaki Naruto is the name of this poor orphan boy. He used to be thee "lab rat" of an underground organization aiming to "purify" the world. The name of which was reported as "MINTA". However, do to the recent investigations of the C.I.A., this organization was terminated do to the discovery of other labs, none of which had anything like Naruto, but they were proof enough to sentence these poor men to there doom. This underground lab though was completely abandoned by the fleeing scientists, in hopes of making it to safety. In time everyone that had ever known about the location or existence of the lab took it to there grave.

Naruto had slept without aging for almost 45 years now, and the generators were almost out of power, and when that happened, the doors to his chamber would finally open.

T minus 26 hours…

Sasuke Uchiha was 14, lived alone, had minor mental issues, and went to a public high school as a freshman. Although it was a Tuesday, the raven haired boy was currently looking out over a small lake from a dock, surrounded by a picturesque forest. It was one of his favorite things to do… other than sleep. It was also near where the "mad scientist lab" was supposed to be located, according to the folklore that traveled around his school to frequently. It sparked his interest for some reason, and he always imagined that he would stumble upon it and find some deep dark secrete inside. Nothing every happened in this lonely town, so he always thought of unusual scenarios.

He stood, it was just about time for lunch. He started through the forest, it was a 20 minute walk to the city, and then another 15 to his apartment. He stopped for a minute and leaned up against a tree.

Why the hell was he going back now?! Its not like he had a lavish life style to return to, and he didn't exactly have many friends to go and hang out with. He sighed, he life was crappy, the only positive thing he could ever think of about his life was that he was supposedly good looking. But shallow girls drooling over you all the time isn't to fun.

"Wait a second!!!"

He just remembered that there was a HUGE blackberry patch a short walk away from where he was, and they were in season right now to!

He gave a smirk to himself for thinking so quickly.

He started on his way to where he knew there would be juicy berries awaiting to be eaten.

as soon as he got to the enormous berry patch he immediately started hunting for the sweet morsels that would soon kill his hunger.

Half Hour Later.

Sasuke lye on the cool grass, dark purple stains on his fingers and lips. Making a strange comparison with his naturally pale skin. His eyes were closed but he was still awake, listing to the sound that the leaves made by brushing against each other.

He rolled over to look at the black berry bush again, to see if there were any berries that he could see from such a low angle.

His eyes focused, but not on a berry. About 6 feet into the berry bush, there seemed to be… something metal, rusted, and very interesting. He inched closer on his stomach to try and get a better view, but the thorns on the branches didn't allow much, and the tangled masses of wood and leaves didn't allow the eyes to see much either. He could barley make it out but… it looked like… a hatch!!!

AHHHH! My first ever fan-fiction! Im sooo happy, and I hope I get better at writing! Please give me hints, and constructive criticism so I can improve my up and coming chapters!!! Thank you so much. 


	2. Chapter 2

MINUS 6 HOURS.

It was now Wednesday, and thankfully a holiday, Patriot Day to be precise, and the early morning was absolutely perfect apart from a slight breeze and the chipper air that came with the early morning.

Sasuke walked into the public forest/ park thing, he could never decide what it really was, it was owned by the state and was kept up to an extent, but there were never any visitors out for a jog or a picnic, which made it perfect for him, given the fact that he generally hated the company of other people.

The weight of all the gardening equipment he was carrying was taking a toll on his aching shoulder though. He carried a large bag filled with hedge clippers, garden forks, a small hoe, a trowel, thick gloves, and a hand rake.

The previous day he had tried to move the briars around so he could get a better look at the "hatch" but all he managed was to get a couple of small, but very sore cuts and puncture wounds on his hands which he responded to with a few choice words.

He decided that this would become a bigger job than he had expected, so he went back home and searched for garden supplies that he knew were stored somewhere from when his mother had been alive.

He finally got to the briars and after a short rest and snack on some delicious berries, got to work at cutting the branches, which was a lot harder than he had expected.

T MINUS 4 HOURS…

"PHEEEEEWWWw!!!!!!!, my arms!..." Sasuke sighed as he lye down on the grass.

His pale arms were red from the scratches, and his brow glistened with all the sweat he managed to create.

He rolled over and stood to admire his accomplishment when a thought crossed his mind.

"O SHIT!!!" he screamed in agony, this was a state owned park! It might be illegal to do this, or I'll get in trouble for the most part! But I cant get in trouble if they don't know who did it! I'll just hurry up and see what's inside…

Sasuke walked over to the newly eligible rusty hatch. He brushed away some dirt and leaves that were on the surface of the metal. His hand grasped the cold metallic handle, as he started to pull it up. It screeched as the metals rubbed against each other causing Sasuke to grit his teeth and squint his eyes in protest of the high pitched noise.

It finally gave and the 3 by 3 foot hatch finally opened. He had brought along a flash light so he could see inside if there was an inside.

He aimed the beam of light into the darkness, getting ready if anything might be lurking inside.

It was AMAZING! There was a… stair case that lead about 10 or 12 feet down into something that resembled…. A lab, was the first thing that came to his head.

Sasuke's heart started to beat faster as he swelled with excitement upon realizing his new discovery.

As far as he could tell, a metal staircase was spiraling down about 10 to 15 feet. It landed on an equally metal floor, the hatch was to small to see anything more though, but Sasuke thought that he could make out a soft turquoise glowing light, coming from the right of the strange room.

His instincts told him to leave it alone, to just forget about the whole things and to go home, but his curiosity got the best of him, besides, with all those bushes over the top, and the fact that the hatch was so rusty and old looking, told him that the possibility of anyone or anything being in there, other than bugs, was very very slim.

He took a very large breath, tested the first step for support, then started in. Before it was out of reach though, he closed the hatch after clumping some briars in front of it. The last thing he wanted was to share this treasure with any nosey passerby.

As he made his way down the steps, he took time to study his surroundings.

In front of him was a huge table filled with tubes, containers, pliers, stacks of paper, and a huge chart above it all. Sasuke didn't recognize it at all, but he guesses it had something to do with the elements.

To his left was a wall, nothing to it. Except there was a silver plack, he would be sure to read it later.

To his left though, was one of the strangest things he had ever seen.

A huge egg shaped structure was suspended by metal tubes entering it from the top and bottum. It had a glass front, which was were the glowing light was coming form. The sides were a dark metal substance, which prevented you from seeing inside without being almost directly in front of it.

He was so transfixed with what he was beholding that when he reached the end of the staircase, he overstepped the last foot hold and fell flat on his face.

"GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!"

He sat up with a start, covering his nose, and tightly shutting his eyes because of the pain. He felt a warm trickle run down his lips, then his chin. He moved quickly in order to prevent a stain.

He soon found a dirty rag stained with an unspeakable substance, but as long as it kept blood from getting everywhere. He sat in the same spot, willing the pain to go away.

He sat there with his head up turned and his fingers clasping his nose.

T MINUS 3 HOURS…

As soon as he made sure that the blood had stopped flowing, he stood, deciding on what to do. He finally remembered his original interest and started toward the mechanical egg.

As soon as he was directly in front of it, he cast his eyes up toward the glowing substance… and froze.

He he he !!! a bit of a clif-hanger now isint it. Not really, you all know what is going to happen. Lol  I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would give me ideas, or pointers, or basically anything.! Please . sorry yaoi fans, it happens a bit latter. But that part will make you squell. lol


	3. awaken

He! Im on a role! I bet I create these stories to fast though huh?, well, im excited to write about what happens! Well heres chapter 3, yaoi just starting.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!??"

Sasuke screamed and stumbled backwards only to fall on his but and hit his head and back on a nearby counter. The vibration caused a glass to break behind his head, scarring Sasuke further.

There in front of him was a very strange…. Very naked boy, about Sasuke's age.

His heart and respiration rate increased dramatically as his eyes searched over the strange, barely human body in front of him.

In the huge egglike structure filled with what look to be…. A gelatin of some sort, a body hung, suspended by tupes, needles, and braces.

The light the gelatin was generating gave the scene a very eerie look, not that it wasn't eerie by itself.

The boy was unlike anything that Sasuke had ever seen before. He was curled into a fetile position, eyes shut, the sound of machines making his lungs respirate gave off a slight humm, something Sasuke had just noticed.

He was covered with what seemed to be acupuncture, except the needles where connected to tiny tubes connecting to the sides of the egglike structure. In the back of his mind, Sasuke guessed that was the reason why the boy's muscles looked toned.

His breathing slowed as he focused on something in the background of the body.

It seemed like there were….. he inched closer to try and see what they were.

They were…. TAILS!!!

He jumped back again, causing his head to throb even more.

Before he thought that they were just part of the back of the machine, the farther back, the more hazy anything became in the gelatin.

The closer you looked, he could decipher that the tails that pertruded from the boys posterior were, what seemed to be fox tails. There were at least nine of them.

On closer inspection of his face, Sasuke could make out whisker like markings which made the boys face look even more foxlike.

Something was missing though…. Something about his face, was just, missing. Sasuke thought very hard for a minute

"Ahhhhhh!, he had no ears!!" he said aloud for no particular reason.

The logical part of his brain immediately came to the conclusion that he probably had fox ears also.

Hey, anything was possible.

As Sasuke looked over the machine one more time he noticed a small plak at the bottum of the machine.

"Project Kyuubi, subject #842."

Another thought arose in his mind, "kyuubi? I recall that that was a monster from ancient Japanese folklore… DAMN!! Why donti pay more attention in ancient history class!?"

Echos bounced of the walls as sauske came back into reality.

What should I do now? I cant leave him here can i? I seems like hes fine, should I tell someone? This would become a government affair then… and they would bother me about it….. how troublesome… I wonder if I could wake him up somehow… but what if he kills me?! However, he is kinda cute… ghaaaaa! What am I thinking?! Im not gay!

As thoughts like these crossed his mind, Sasuke had yet to realize that a small beeping noise had currently begun from the strange machine.

Initializing count down sequence. 30, 29, 28, 27…

"what the heck! What's happening!? I didn't even touch anything!"

23, 22, 21,20,19

"Shit! What if this place is going to explode!"

his mind was telling him to move, to run, to get out, but his legs had decided that they didn't want to budge

10, 9, 8 ,7,

Sasuke curled into a fetal position on the floor and covered his head, waiting for his doom.

5,4,3,2, CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP FWOOOOOOSH.

Sasuke managed to get an eye to open to look up at what was happening.

The egg was opening up, very slowly. The boy shifted, and his face contorted in an uncomfortable position.

The gelatin started to ooooze out of its container. Sasuke managed to role out of the way, to avoid getting ooze all over himself. .

The boy in the egg suddenly and forcefully opened his eyes to reveal brilliant blue, they darted around to suddenly focus on Sasuke's blurry form.

Then suddenly, without warning, every single needle and tube ejected itself from the boys body causing his muscles to tense, his eyes to widen, and his back to arch. His tails came to life and flicked through the gelatin with much effort.

His delicate fingers worked there way up to the giant tube inside his throat, his fingers slowly tightened on the object and slowly but surely, started to pull it out.

His eyes tightened in pain.

Suddenly the doors to the egg opened more forcefully, letting its contents spill out like a wave.

Sasuke stared amazed at what he had just witnessed.

Needles, tubes, and the strange figure lay in the ooze only and arms length away from himself.

He could barely hear the boys shallow breathing. It seemed that he had fainted. Sasukes eyes focused on his head, before the boy had had a helmet type thing on his head, but not that it was gone, he could see that he was indeed right that the boy had had fox ears.

Sasuke suddenly came back to reality, focusing on the problem at hand.

This person needed help, and clothing.

His eyes searched for anything that could help in his situation. He spyed what looked to be lockers in a far corner.. on the other side of the scene before him.

Sasuke finally got up, inched around the gelatin, eyes locked on the body that slowly shifted in breathing. He finally got to the lockers and was rewarded to a pair of scrubs and a lab coat that seemed to be the fox boys size.

He hurried over to the figure lying in the gelatin.

He moved the needles away from the body, clutched his shoulders, and proceded to drag the body to somewhere not as….icky.

As soon as he was satisfied at his work, he draped the lab coat over his naked body, his tails made it look awkward, but at least he didn't have to look at all that skin anymore.

He placed the folded scrubs under the boys head, he surely was not going to dress him.

He then walked over to the opposite wall and sat down, and waited.

3 hours later.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes from sleep.

Where was he? He slowly looked around.

Whaaaa?...!!! he suddenly remembered!

He looked toward where the body should have been…

GONE!

Were the hell?

Sasuke slowly looked up, at the opposite side of the room, the boy had his back to him, he was apparently changing. He had just buttoned his shirt and had put the lab coat on.

His bright orange tails swayed in a hypnotic rhythm. His ears suddenly flashed back toward where Sasuke was.

Sasuke tensed up and stared at the back of his head.

The boy turned around, and Sasuke felt as if he was being drowned in the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever imagined.

YES! I finally finished it1 sorry if my chapters are soooooo short, but I don't have much patience.

Can you tell that the yaoi has begun!!??? Im excited just thinking about it:3 lol

Well I'll try to update tomarrow or the next day.

PLASE REVIEW!!!!!! I will love you for it! 3 see? It's a heart.


	4. Chapter 4

AHHHHHHHHH sorry for taking so long, school and work have maid it rather difficult to write lately. So without further ado here is chapter 3!

The last thing he had remembered was blue eyes.

He sat up with a start making the blood rush from his head, and temporarily blinding him and making him woozy.

A dream? He was laying on his normal, plain, bed. Nothing in his room was different.

Same wooden dresser, same blue sheets, same closet, kitchen, bathroom, rug, and door. Every thing was… the same.

He hated to admit it to even himself, but he was rather disappointed by the whole ordeal he "had not" encountered.

He looked himself over, it couldn't have been a dream! He had a strange stain on his shirt, and berry stains still on his finger and shirt. So why… why was he at home?

His bathroom door opening would solve his puzzling mind.

Sasuke looked up quickly from his seat on his bead, and his mind stopped working for a minute.

There walking casually from his bathroom, wearing "his" shirt and sweat pants was the boy from the lab.

Nine tails swished from side to side, and ears twitched, pinpointing sounds that no human was able to even recognize.

Sasuke's pupils shrank, and he started to feel light headed again. He hand moved up to hold his head, and his mind struggled to remain conscious.

He suddenly realized that the strange fox boy was immediately sitting beside him and lowering him gently onto his bed.

He lye dazed staring at he ceiling and trying to process what was really happening.

Naruto walked to the kitchen where he had been frying some eggs that he had found in the nearly empty fridge, a small way of saying thanks to the being that had rescued him from his cryogenic prison.

He had been sleeping there for so long, the experiment of an insane organization.

He had been like that for almost 8 years, according to the calendar pinned to the wall.

He had remained fit and toned because of a highly developed acupuncture, and had information and even simulations of present day life run through his brain.

He new incredible amounts of information that were supposed to be used for a war, so he was a genius compared to the average 15 year old.

He noticed his savior was starting to come to again, so he piled 2 eggs, and a fork, onto a plate and proceeded towards the figure slowly arising on the bed.

Sasuke's vision cleared and he became much more calm as he assessed the situation.

This….. person… didn't seem to want to cause him harm, so he didn't see any reason yet to be worried did he?

The blonde walked over to the edge of the bed, causing the raven haired boy to flinche, he stayed far enough away to avoid a conflict of some sort.

Sasuke kept his gaze steadily in fron of him, not wanting to look into those insane blue eyes again, he really didn't want to believe it or admit it, but he could have sworn that he was… attracted to this person.

The fox boy quickly shoved the plate of eggs in front of the other boys face with a wide grin, causing sasuke to jerk his head back in alarm.

" I made you breakfast, a small token of my gratitude, for saving my!"

Sasuke slowly took the plate and looked up at the fox, trying not to stare at his fidgeting ears.

"so, whats your name?" the fox's voice was a lot more cheerful than sasuke imagined.

"Uchiha Sasuke… and yours…?"

the fox only grinned widely.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Thanks for saving ma life! I am forever in your debt! And I don't have a place to stay…"

he trailed off at the last part of his sentence, humiliated to ask for a place to stay.

"waaaaaaaaa…?" sasuke was stricken by the statement, was he really supposed to live with this.. this thing?!

"if you don't want me to stay I can leave if you like, I would understand why you wouldnet want me to.."

"No! its okay! You can stay with me, but… I don't have that much money."

Sasuke was completely alarmed at how quick he reacted, and clushed furiously.

This was a very! Awkward situation he was in…

The blonde grinned as wide as Sasuke thought possible and before he knew it he was wrapped in a monstrouse hug from the other boy,

Sasuke blushes furiously as he relised what what was occurring, he didn't know how to react so he just stiffened in hopes that's the other boy would let go.

"Ok Sasuke Uchiha! We'll be roommates then! And don't worry about money problems, I know where to find some!"

"and where might that be?"

Sasuke followed Naruto back to where he had "rescued" him.

A couple minutes early, they had had a hell of a time getting through the city without anyone seeing Naruto.

It would have been impossible without Naruto's keen sense of smell and hearing.

The arrived at the spot where the hatch was, and without warning, Naruto completely plunged into the darkens.

"hey!! You'll get hurt!!" Sasuke yelled

he ran to the hatch and peered into it.

Naruto looked up puzzled and unscathed.

He gave a wide grin up at Sasuke.

"Its ok! I can endure a lot more than a normal human like yourself, you'd be even more surprised at what else I can do!"

Sasuke looked down, an annoyed look on his face.

"Dobe"

During the very short time Naruto had been with Sasuke, which was only about 3 hours, Sasuke had learned a surprising amount of things from him.

The first was that Naruto could eat and un-numbered amount of ramen cups, Sasuke had had to go to he store at least twice before the fox was finally satisfied.

The second was that Naruto was slightly a "golly Idiot", nothing like Sasuke had pictured him to be like, but he liked him none the less for it.

The third was that Naruto's nine tails were very soft… enough said.

Finally Naruto flew out of the hatch and landed in front of Sasuke, causing him to jump.

His arms were completely full of boxes stacked to the height of his head.

"there ya go! That should cover everything and more, including my own bed and wardrobe!"

"the hell?"

sasuke lifted one of the boxes from its perch and peeked inside only to give s subtle gasp.

MONEY!

It was completely full of money!

Finally! My third chapter! Im so happy wont you please give me a review for it!? Aand ideas? Please please please! I really need some ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya everybody! FINALLY I've gotten done with this freakin chapter! So I guess heres chapter 5! Oh ya… and just for the record… the movie "across the universe" is the best freakin movie this year except for Juno… but that has a whole nother story outlook.

There had to have been at least 10,000 dollars in only one of those boxes… and Naruto had brought up three!!!

"The hell did you get all this money from!?" Sasuke asked in amazement.

The professors, scientists, doctors… whatever you want to call them, had a stash of money buried under the lab incase there bank money was cut for some reason".

Sasuke stared at the money still, his eyes not believing, and his brain not processing. Visions of a better home pushed there way into his train of thought.

BACK AT SASUKE'S APARTMENT:

Sasuke slumped onto his couch, and Naruto plopped down next to him.

Sasuke hadn't at all gotten used to Naruto yet, and he doubted that he would ever get used to his tails and fox ears either.

It had occurred to him that Naruto would probably stay with him for a long time yet, seeing that he had no family and no friends, and nobody in there right minds would house a person such as Naruto anyways.

I seemed strange that he was even putting up with him as it was. The only excuse that he made for this was that he was bored, and Naruto was a very interesting addition to his life story.

Sasuke suddenly flinched as one of Naruto's many tails lightly brushed his hands.

"ah, sorry Sasuke… so, what should do with all this money, I don't really have the knack to decide" Naruto said with a large grin plastered over his face.

Sasuke tipped his head back and thought.

"The first thing that we should do would probably get you your own wardrobe so you don't have to keep wearing mine, and sense your going to be staying here…." He trailed of in thought of what this might meen in the near future.

"we'll have to get you a bed, or even a new apartment so so we can have separate rooms… wait a minute, if you have all this money, why do you want to stay with me?"

"because……….. I don't want to live alone? I guess after being in a coma for 45 years makes you wanna have more attention…."

"!!!! 45 years!! But you don't look like your older than me!" declared Sasuke shocked.

"out of all the things that they taught me, that's something that they didn't…. it could be a type of drug, or that they…… "changed" me I guess".

Sasuke guessed that he was a little uncomfortable about talking about himself like that.

"they taught you?" Sasuke inquired.

"yep, that helmet I had on could send information and pictures into me brain using electrons, so you don't have to worry about me going to school, I im probably smarter than the normal scientist to!" Naruto was rather proud of this, and it made Sasuke on edge knowing that Naruto was intellectually superior to himself.

Sasuke got up to rummage through the kitchen for something to eat.

"I bet that you want cup noodles again?"

"actually….. lest go out to a fancy restaurant instead! I've never been to one… and I'll treat ya!"

"……. Is that possible?"

"what?"

"I mean, they wont exactly be blind to the fact that you have nine tails…"

"AH! I forgot! Hold on a second."

Sasuke gave a questioning look as Naruto stood up from the couch and put his hands into a weird formation directly in front of him and closed his eyes.

"The heck? This isn't the time to be doing yoga Naru…."

Sasuke was cut off a blast of smoke that suddenly engulfed Naruto.

"ahhhh!" yelled Sasuke thinking that there had been a spontaneous explosion in the atmosphere.

But as soon as the smoke had appeared, it disintegrated into thin air, leaving behind a human Naruto.

"The Hell was that!?" yelled Sasuke.

"ha ha ha, its called a Transformation Jutsu, it's a type of ancient ninja genjutsu that was forgotten hundreds of years ago, its only possible for anyone to achieve it now if they have a strong blood type or family, I can do it because I have kyuubi!"

"kyuubi?"

"ah? I forgot to mention it didn't I? its why I am the way I am now, kyuubi was an ancient demon fox that had been sealed hundreds of years ago into a weird vase thing, so they experimented on it and used me as its next container. So its kinda sealed inside of me right now, and because of its immense power, it influenced my physical body over time."

"…" Sasuke was to dumbfounded to say anything, and before he knew it, he was being dragged to the door by the new Naruto.

"come one! We have to find a place to eat! Im starving!" Naruto proclaimed.

They had walked for almost and hour and out of all the restaurants that they had passed, Naruto hadn't cared for even one.

As Sasuke directed them to the more Lavish part of the city, he started to feel more and more uncomfortable, although he would never admit it. More and more people were starting the look they were dressed for an important meeting or event, while Naruto and Sasuke were wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and none to formal jackets, complements of Sasuke's closet.

As they were almost to the middle of the higher class part of town Naruto spotted a staircase leading to the lower section of an office building with a large golden sign above it with calligraphy print reading "**The Red Bamboo**".

"How about here!?" proclaimed Naruto, "This looks like a classy place!"

"…sure…but how much money did you bring? It might not be enough because I've herd this place is very high class, they don't put prices on there menu because if you have to ask how much a dish is, you don't have enough money."

"im sure I brought enough money to this place 5 time!" Naruto proclaimed again, which caught the attention of a group of men passing by which Sasuke detected.

"lets just hurry up and go in okay?" Sasuke said hurriedly, he was in no mood to get mugged.

"why in a hurry all of a sudden? I could beat the pulp out of every one of those guys back there!" shouted Naruto.

"im sure you can" Said Sasuke sarcastically.

Sasuke looked back at he group of men and lurched as he saw that they were glaring at both of them before they disappeared behind the walls of the staircase he was currently descending.

As they got to he front doors of The Red Bamboo, two door-men in Tuxedos opened the way into the restaurant.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in and were encountered by the soft smell of incense, soft lighting, and an awaiting, fine dressed waitress.

"Party of two then?" she asked politely.

"yes please" answered Sasuke.

"would you like a seat at the bar, or a table?"

"Table please" this time Naruto answered.

"Right this way gentlemen"

They followed the waitress to an elegant table near the back of the restaurant, further away from the nicer dressed customers.

The waitress handed them both a menu and departed.

"what to get, what to get!" Naruto seemed ecstatic to even be sitting here.

"Naruto, calm down and be quite, your causing a scene…" scolded Sasuke.

"hmf, your no fun…" pouted Naruto.

AFTER DINNER.

"GYAAA!!!! Im super stuffed!!!" shouted Naruto once they had reached the top of the staircase.

"I… cant… believe it…. That meal cost so much…." Sasuke was exasperated with the total amount which added up to almost 430 dollars just for three plates of food.

"don't worry abo…."

"huh?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto who had just stopped walking and was… sniffing the air?

"The hell are you doing?"

"Its those guys from before… there waiting for us at he next alley…. Lets give them a little surpise… he he he" whispered Naruto.

"wha? Ahhhhhh!" before Sasuke could even have time to react Naruto had grabbed his arm and pulled him into his back in a piggy-back fashion.

"the hell are you doing? Let me goOOOO!" Before Sasuke knew it they were up in the air flying at the nearest building top, and soon landed on top of it.

As Sasuke dropped to the buildings surface he nearly vomited from the experience.

He looked around for Naruto so he could punch him in the face. He spotted him looking down into an alleyway.

Sasuke got up and walked to the side of the building while Naruto turned his head and gave him a "quite" signal.

As Sasuke looked down into the alley he was astounded to discover that Naruto was right about that group of men waiting for them.

Sasuke could barely make out what they were saying form down below.

"what the!"

"what happened?!"

"theyre gone! They just vanished!"

"Dammit! I was looking forward to beating the shit out of those two, especially the freak with yellow hair!"

"ok Sasuke watch this, its going to be really fun…" grinned Naruto, while his eyes turned red and his hair seemed to get animalistic….

--------------------------------------10101010

There Bitches! Finally finished! Please tell me what to do on how Naruto freakin beats the crap out of these guys! Please please please! Oh well, thanks for the faves and stuff, bye bye love love.


	6. AN PLEASE READ

Sorry people, I wont be able to write for a while! Please give me good ideahs though so I can type fast when I am able to! Love ya! Lol.


End file.
